


Biggest Fan

by emothy



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://alesserrain.livejournal.com/1820.html">VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon</a> (Round Two) prompt: <i>vixx, fanboy</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/gifts).



"I'm your biggest fan!" Hakyeon almost squeals, holding his hands up over his mouth with fingers tucked in as if for safety, as if he, "can't believe I'm really here! ...In your _bedroom_."

Taekwoon cringes, leaping up off the mattress, words quiet but firm as he says, "I can't do this, I can't play pretend in this way, I couldn't just invite a fan into my bed."

"Good job I'm not someone you barely know then, isn't it?" Hakyeon replies, taking it in his stride and kissing Taekwoon throughly before pushing him back down onto the bed.


End file.
